The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus, Punica and Juglans species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross-pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Burpeachforty’ was originated by us, and selected from a population of seedlings growing in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from planting seed of a controlled cross-pollination of an un-named, non-patented, proprietary seedling which produces a yellow-fleshed, clingstone peach which was used as the female parent. The male or pollen parent, on the other hand, produced a sub-acidic, white-fleshed peach and is further varietally identified as ‘Burpeachthirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,744). The resulting fruit from this cross-pollination was collected from the female parent at a mature stage, and seeds were extracted from this same fruit in June of 2007. After a period of stratification, the seeds were placed in our greenhouse by population, and then field planted for tree establishment, and ultimately to exhibit fruit for further evaluation. One yellow fleshed peach seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘Q13.052’. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2010 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.